Devolver Smells Vanilla
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Quand le jeune Clyde Vanilla traverse l'univers, il ne s'attend pas à ce que des tueurs masqués psychotiques, des combattants Russes drogués, des développeurs de jeux vidéo un peu paumés et un sorcier ancestral lui tombent dessus. (Devolver Digital x Clyde Vanilla)
1. Intro

**Hello à tous, je suis MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez)**

 **Voici le début de ce qui est cette fois, une histoire totalement originale ! Oui, ma première. Tout le reste, même si c'était assez bien foutu, c'était juste des reprises d'autres sources. Et cette fois, Gorillaz et Rammstein, y'aura pas.**

 **A la place, je vous propose une histoire mettant en scène 2 univers très différents, l'un assez ancien et l'autre très récent : Devolver Digital et** _ **Clyde Vanilla**_ **!**

 **Bon, j'imagine que le second, vous connaissez, parce que tout le monde a écouté les 2 premiers épisodes. Mais pour le premier, voici un conseil que je vous donne :**

 **\- Tapez « Devolver Digital » sur Internet.**

 **\- Allez sur les pages Wikipédia qui en parlent. Surtout les pages anglaises, elles sont meilleures.**

 **\- Consultez leur chaîne YouTube et regardez leurs bandes-annonces et autres vidéos. Ou les gens qui ont joué aux jeux.**

 **Si je vous conseille ça, c'est parce que sinon, vous ne pigerez juste RIEN à ce que je vais vous raconter. Ou alors, pas grand-chose. Et que pour raconter précisément tous les jeux édités par ces gars-là avec leurs scénarios et leurs personnages, il me faudrait tout un bouquin ! Vraiment. Tout un bouquin.**

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'évidemment, je continue** _ **Gorillaz Kicks Assia !**_ **(j'essaierai d'alterner entre les 2). Et que comme** _ **Clyde Vanilla**_ **est une toute jeune série audio n'ayant que 2 épisodes (déjà que j'ai pas écouté l'épisode 2), je vais ignorer tout ce qui pourrait survenir à partir du moment où cette fanfiction commencera à être postée sur les Internets ! C'est-à-dire que l'histoire peut être dissociée du véritable scénario de la série audio et que je ne prendrai que les personnages de Clyde et de Billy pour ça. Et accessoirement, le vaisseau avec une voix de DJ des années 90.**

 **Donc, appréciez cette petite intro qui va essayer de vous mettre en bouche ! Tous ceux qui seront cités appartiennent à leurs créateurs/s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes.**

 _Le ciel, endroit et époque indéfinies_

« Laserauser, me recevez-vous ? »

« Je vous reçois bien, Commandant. »

William Bailey était euphorique. Jeune aviateur aux grandes compétences, il avait la chance d'être dans un poste de sergent au sein des Luftrausers. Une unité d'aviation rassemblant une bonne partie des meilleurs… ben, aviateurs de leur promotion. Dirigeant les avions les plus armés et les plus dangereux qui puissent exister, ils se chargeaient de faire régner la paix dans le ciel et sur les sept mers. Ce dont Bailey était fier. Et la seule chose qui le rendait encore plus fier, c'était donc son fameux Laserauser.

Un avion gros et massif qui était la terreur de beaucoup de pirates de l'air. Encore plus quand le laser qui donnait son nom à l'avion se mettait en marche et pulvérisait tout le monde. A cette pensée, Bailey se souvint de la fois où, alors que la bande de pirates cubains qui était en train de les canarder s'apprêtait à gagner le combat, il avait enclenché pour la première fois un laser amélioré par les bons soins de Jeffrey Isbell, le mécano officiel de l'équipe des Luftrausers. Tous cramés du premier coup, ces salopards ! Will repensait à tout ça quand soudainement, ses appareils se mirent à clignoter et à émettre des bruits étranges. Il se redressa tout de suite sur son siège.

« Tour de contrôle, que se passe-t-il ? L'avion se comporte bizarrement. »

« Bailey, ici tour de contrôle. Les autres nous en avertissent aussi. On dirait que c'est comme pour nous prévenir qu'on va presque trouver ce pourquoi on vous a envoyés. »

A ces mots, l'aviateur repensa à la mission d'aujourd'hui. Leur commandement les avait informés que le ciel semblait brouillé par des parasites. Et que, plus étonnant, ces parasites n'avaient pas du tout l'air normaux. Comme si le problème venait de quelque chose de plus grand que les communications. Pour ne rien arranger, une fissure lumineuse s'était créée dans le ciel et tout le monde, jusqu'aux plus hautes institutions, se posait la question de son origine.

Et Bailey semblait être arrivé près de cette fameuse fissure. Peut-être allait-il être le premier à livrer des informations à ses supérieurs, voire trouver la source de ceci. Au moins, sûrement que ça le changera de son quotidien. Il se retourna vers la gauche et la droite et vit ses équipiers dans leurs brillants destriers aériens, regroupés avec lui et fonçant vers leur objectif.

« Tout le monde est paré ?, dit-il à ses coéquipiers.

« Tout le monde, lui répondit l'un d'entre eux. On n'attend plus que votre accord pour foncer vers la cible. »

« Accord autorisé, se contenta-t-il de répondre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Immédiatement, les Rausers partirent tout droit vers la drôle de fissure, prêts à tirer et Will était paré, lui aussi. Certes, son avion se comportait bizarrement mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Son équipe était chevronnée et avait réussi énormément de missions, celle-là n'allait sûrement pas foirer ! A un moment, il crut voir la cible devenir plus lumineuse mais comme le soleil brillait, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

Et puis, il disparut.

 _19_ _ème_ _arrondissement de Paris, un appartement inconnu, 2017_

A cet instant précis, Alexandre Muttoni, Frédéric Coispeau et Florian Reneau étaient des hommes heureux.

A cet instant précis, ces 3 hommes, qui avaient abandonné des métiers qui les frustraient et ne les rendaient pas heureux, étaient fiers du bébé qu'ils avaient créé. Oui, un bébé mutant, drogué, hyper-musclé et un peu psychotique sur les bords, mais un beau bébé quand même.

A cet instant précis, ils avaient réussi à sortir de leurs cerveaux un univers fait de Russes, de lutteurs sous drogue complètement tarés, de mafieux très laids, de policiers ultra-corrompus, de pitbulls terrifiants, de combats de rue et d'hallucinations horrifiques. Et à cet instant précis, pas mal de gens avaient adhéré à leur trip, dont une petite entreprise américaine réputée et de 2 gars les ayant inspirés très fortement.

A cet instant précis, ils étaient partis dans plusieurs endroits du monde, avaient enchaîné les salons et avaient accompli un parcours que peu de gens peuvent se targuer d'avoir accompli.

A cet instant précis, ils contemplaient leur jeu, fiers de pouvoir se dire qu'ils avaient réalisé ça rien qu'avec leurs 3 paires de mains et fiers de pouvoir être considérés comme de vrais développeurs. De vrais développeurs de jeux vidéo.

Oui, à cet instant précis, Alexandre, Frédéric et Florian étaient des hommes heureux.

Et à cet instant précis… ils disparurent.

 **Et voilà, cette intro est finie ! Et ce qui est arrivé aux développeurs et aux personnages, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. Et retenez bien que ce que vous avez vu, ça va arriver à beaucoup d'autres. Mais il fallait faire un choix et je n'ai pas mis tout le monde ici.**

 **En tout cas, si vous avez aimé, laissez une review !**

 **Tshaw !**


	2. Spatial Idiot

**Bonsoir à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Voici la suite et là, le perso de Clyde va se retrouver directement dans une bien fâcheuse situation. Laquelle ? Eh bien… vous allez le savoir tout de suite !**

 **Enjoy, donc !**

« Ouuuh, ma tête… »

Un adolescent brun habillé dans une tenue à mi-chemin entre le chevalier du Moyen-Age et le personnage de _Star Wars_ venait de se réveiller.

Il avait un gros mal de crâne et une vision très floue de ce qui s'était passé ces dernières 12 heures. Néanmoins, quelques bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Clyde Vanilla, tel est le nom de ce jeune homme, se souvenait qu'il était à bord de son vaisseau, essayant de braver les dangers de l'espace pour trouver la station-service la plus proche, histoire de mettre de l'essence dans sa bécane à la voix de DJ ringard, mais aussi d'enterrer son meilleur ami et collègue Billy… Billy ! Où était-il ? Il reposait dans le vaisseau, pourtant ! Ces salauds qui avaient envahi leur base à la recherche du Capitaine Mousseux et qui avaient tué ce pauvre Billy et sa copine Mykoto et il était mort dans le vaisseau, agonisant sans que son pauvre ami ne puisse rien y faire. Et là… plus rien. Il semblait avoir disparu. Et en plus, le vaisseau s'était échoué sur une drôle de planète. Sombre. Et en plus, il gèle.

Il regarda son vaisseau. Fort heureusement, il n'avait rien de trop cassé. Mais deux interrogations commençaient à naître dans l'esprit du jeune homme : déjà, où est-ce qu'il avait atterri ? Et donc, où était passé Billy ? Immédiatement suivi par une troisième interrogation : qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour que le vaisseau puisse s'écraser sur une planète mystérieuse ? Clyde n'était pas rassuré, il fallait qu'il parte vite. Et justement, il vit un genre de trou assez lumineux. Des étincelles bleues et électriques semblaient se dégager du trou. Il se dirigea donc vers le trou, rempli de curiosité mais aussi de crainte.

Vanilla se retrouva dans un genre de grotte fort sombre et fort étroite. Mais au moins, ces trucs bleus et électriques étaient bien des étincelles, comme il se l'était dit. Un grand rire éclata soudainement, déchirant le silence de la grotte. Après avoir lâché un cri peu viril qui passa relativement discret (heureusement), le jeune explorateur spatial se planqua sous une pierre. Et vit une apparition qui le glaça instantanément. C'était… le Diable. Mais genre, c'était pas une métaphore.

C'était un vrai démon. Grand. Musclé. Orange. Avec des yeux jaunes et lumineux et des cornes pointues. Une grande ceinture avec une tête de mort. Armé jusqu'aux dents. Et très menaçant. Clyde remarqua qu'il y avait un genre de plateforme en pierre où un petit corps était posé. Un corps sur lequel le démon semblait s'affairer… et pas dans le sens que vous croyez, bande de dégueulasses. Et ce corps surprit Clyde car en effet, ce corps était celui de…

« Billy ! »

Instantanément, il mit une main sur sa bouche. Il avait parlé trop fort. Il se planqua à nouveau sous la pierre. Et… elle se fit détruire instantanément par un énorme poing, propulsant le pauvre adolescent un peu plus loin, ce qui lui donna pour la première fois l'occasion de voir son propre sang couler. Ce qui était relativement douloureux.

« QUI… ES-TU, HUMAIN ? »

La voix était lourde, profonde et menaçante. Remplie de haine et de soif de destruction. Ce qui fait que notre héros faillit se faire pipi dessus. Mais il reprit un peu confiance et fit tout pour prendre la voix la plus assurée possible.

« Je suis Clyde Vanilla ! Un explorateur spatial ! Et vous avez intérêt à tout de suite me rendre le corps de mon ami ! »

Pour toute réponse, le démon se contenta de rire, prouvant bien qu'il s'en foutait éperdument des menaces de Clyde.

« Sinon quoi, petit gringalet ? Je suis Mental, démon-sorcier ancestral ! Et autant te le dire tout de suite : ce corps que tu présentes comme ton… ami n'est qu'un commencement. »

Vanilla écarquilla les yeux. Décidément, les gens menaçants ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de parler de façon compliquée à comprendre.

« Mais le commencement de quoi ? »

« De la conquête… DES MONDES ! Pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'un corps… mais après, il y en aura des dizaines ! Des centaines ! PUIS DES MILLIARDS ! Jusqu'à ce que nous devenions une armée invincible et indestructible ! »

Et sur ce, Mental balança des éclairs violets sur le corps de Billy, qui commença à se soulever dans les airs, sous les yeux choqués et aussi horrifiés de son ami. Lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il commença à lâcher des bruits bizarres comparables à ceux que lâchent le Capitaine quand il se réveille après une cuite. Mais cette fois, ce pauvre, pauvre Billy allait être réanimé et devenir un terrible esclave à la solde d'un démon-sorcier motivé par la conquête. On dirait bien que c'est foutu, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ?

Eh bien, une balle de fusil à pompe fut tirée à travers les éclairs, ce qui déséquilibra Mental et laissa Clyde encore plus étonné, tandis que le corps de son ami tomba sur le sol. Et ce qui se passa fut encore plus n'importe quoi que ce qui venait de se passer. Un homme extrêmement grand et musclé, armé jusqu'aux dents mais au sens propre, avec un t-shirt dont le logo est une bombe disposant de yeux et d'une bouche, des lunettes de soleil et un jean troué. Et le sorcier semblait le connaître, vu qu'il s'énerva extrêmement fort.

« TOI ! Sale vermine ! Cette fois, mon plan est parfaitement en marche et tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter ! »

« Arrête, Mental… tu dis ça à chaque fois qu'on se croise, prononça l'inconnu d'une voix de héros de film d'action des années 80. Et à chaque fois, je te botte le cul. »

Vanilla resta à la fois étonné par ce qui venait de se passer et fasciné par la classe intersidérale de l'homme venant d'arriver par un genre de portail devant lui.

« ENFER ET DAMNATION ! Si c'est comme ça, autant que je m'en aille. De toute façon, il y aura toujours des esclaves à contrôler dans tous les mondes ! »

Et sur ce, Mental ouvrit un portail dimensionnel dans lequel il s'apprêtait à partir.

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, sale merdeux ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Tout le monde vit immédiatement… Billy étant tombé nez à nez avec la tronche de Mental, cela l'a effrayé et il se jeta directement sur lui pour le taper. Sauf que le démon portait une ceinture. Et que Clyde et le mystérieux inconnu aux faux airs de Bruce Willis, acteur de films d'action des années 1990-2000 entré au Panthéon i ans, se sont jetés dans le portail. Et la ceinture se brisa.

Instantanément, le portail spatio-temporel partit en couille et les armes du sorcier se mirent à tirer dans tous les sens, projetant nos 4 héros vers un futur/présent/passé/onsépakoi incertain…

 **Et voili-voilou ! C'est terminé, les koupaings !**

 **Si vous avez apprécié ceci, je vous invite à laisser une review et vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite de cette fanfic ainsi que la suite de** _ **Gorillaz Kicks Assia !**_

 **Tshaw !**


	3. Travelers In A Suburbia

**Bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Et aujourd'hui, voici le chapitre nouveau de** _ **Devolver Smells Vanilla**_ **! Et comme j'ai rien de plus à dire et que je suis un peu énervé car Word m'a supprimé tout mon travail, on commence tout de suite !**

 **Enjoy !**

« De QUOI ? »

Il avait souvent entendu des gens crier. Mais généralement, c'était de terreur ou parce qu'ils faisaient une crise de nerfs. Pas parce qu'ils s'énervaient si fort que ça s'entendait dans tout le lieu.

« Dennis ! Arrête de crier ! »

« Je crie si je veux ! Tu te fous de moi, BunnyLord ? Est-ce que tu viens de me dire que tous les univers qu'on a créés se sont mélangés, nous emportant tous dans des portails dimensionnels, parce que je sais pas qui a tenté de dominer le monde… et y arrive à peu près ? »

« Oui. C'est ça. »

Dennis Wedin (car c'était lui) aurait pu croire qu'il avait pété un câble, mais il se contenta juste de se dire que sa journée de merde n'était sûrement pas prête de se terminer. Déjà, il se réveille dans un environnement moyenâgeux froid, lugubre et austère alors qu'il s'était juste assoupi dans son lit hier soir, ensuite, il voit BunnyLord et un homme de taille moyenne habillé en sniper et avec un masque de ski sur la tronche, qu'il identifia comme Steve, le meilleur ami du lapin violet. Puis, logiquement, il demande ce que c'est que ce bordel à queue. Et l'histoire de Lord l'achève de se dire que c'est définitivement le bordel.

Pour faire simple, l'univers interne de Devolver Digital était complètement tombé sur la tête. Un démon-sorcier connu sous le nom de Mental avait un jour débarqué dans l'un des univers constituant cet univers interne et, peu à peu, il s'était constitué un empire dimensionnel de taille non négligeable, ce qui expliquait pourquoi le politicien du futur n'était pas en train de diriger les affaires de son monde. Et ils se trouvaient dans ce qu'on appelait le Gungeon, le donjon le plus imprenable de tous les univers. Plus précisément dans la Brèche, le seul endroit paisible que comportait l'endroit. Lui et son équipe y ont été bannis par Mental car Bunny n'avait pas très envie de rendre son trône de Global MegaLord. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui s'est passé ensuite…

Maintenant, les journées de BunnyLord se résumaient à aller dans le Gungeon en compagnie de son équipe, défoncer tout le monde et essayer de trouver un pistolet qui pourrait leur permettre de littéralement tuer les frontières dimensionnelles.

« Mais pourquoi pas ce pistolet qui peut permettre de tuer le passé ? Parce que si ça se trouve, il est encore ici. »

« Dennis, intervint pour la première fois Steve, nous avons tenté de le trouver, bien sûr. Mais quand nous sommes parvenus à entrer dans la pièce où il se trouvait, il n'était plus là. Mais par contre, ce dont on vient de parler est toujours dans le Gungeon et nous avons un espoir de l'avoir. C'est sur ça qu'on doit se concentrer. »

« Mais… si vous êtes dans le Gungeon depuis tout ce temps, ça veut dire que vous ne savez pas où se trouve Jonatan ? »

« Non, répliqua Lord, assez désolé. On n'a vu quasiment personne… et je crois bien que tu es la première personne autre que nous à être présente ici. »

Cela n'arrangea pas les affaires du chanteur et claviériste barbu de Fuckin Werewolf Asso. Ses interrogations s'interrompirent quand il vit l'une des portes séparant la Brèche du Gungeon s'ouvrir et un homme apparemment espagnol, avec une élégante moustache et une combinaison de Spandex rose moulante étant tout sauf élégante. Surtout par le fait que son pénis était mis bien en valeur.

« Attendez, il s'appellerait pas Jesus, par hasard ? »

« Le dieu le plus chaud qui existe, ne l'oubliez pas !, précisa le susnommé avec un accent hispanique à couper au couteau et une voix théâtrale.

« Jesus… tu dis ça parce que tu étais tombé sur un site Internet qui le disait. »

« Et alors ? »

« C'était le site officiel d'un réalisateur de films porno mormons. »

Dennis fut assez consterné par ce qui venait de se dérouler et Jesus, lui, fut mortifié et préféra s'en retourner dans le Gungeon sans rien dire. BunnyLord et Steve le suivirent, tout en conseillant au créateur de jeux de les rejoindre. Et pas pour faire ce genre de choses, dégueulasses. De toute façon, c'était les seules personnes qu'il connaissait un peu, donc autant les suivre.

Et puis, il vit tous les autres équipiers du lapin violet et de son ami au masque de ski. Aux prises avec des balles de revolver vivantes, des blocs de gelée rouges, des mini-Macintosh qui crachaient un mélange de sperme et d'acide sulfurique (je sais pas comment j'ai trouvé ça), des punks atteints du virus de la rage et tout droit sortis de _Streets of Rage_ , des sosies d'Idi Amin Dada ayant fusionné avec des licornes, des pandas-lapins-dinosaures-ratons-laveurs, des préservatifs sur pattes ou encore des cochons gonflables ressemblant étrangement à ceux qu'employaient Pink Floyd dans leurs tournées, il commença à se demander s'il ne devait pas retourner dans cette si rassurante Brèche…

 _Autre part_

Atterrir sur le cul était quelque chose d'humiliant. Atterrir sur le cul dans un cadavre de cochon ayant été éviscéré était quelque chose d'humiliant et de dégueulasse. Atterrir sur le cul dans un cadavre de cochon ayant été éviscéré puis se relever et découvrir une ville futuriste semblant super flippante était quelque chose d'humiliant, de dégueulasse et de très très alarmant.

Mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi pensaient Clyde, Billy ou le gars très musclé. Parce qu'ils avaient déjà pris le temps de se rendre compte que l'endroit où ils avaient atterri n'était pas des plus rassurants. Et parce que le plus important pour les deux ados voyageurs spatiaux, c'était d'avoir la réponse à la question : BORDEL DE FICHTREDIEU A FOIN, C'ETAIT QUOI, CE BORDEL ? Sérieusement, depuis que la journée avait commencé, il ne leur est arrivé que des merdes ! D'abord, le vaisseau de Clyde s'écrase sur une planète inconnue, ensuite, un démon-sorcier venu de on ne sait où tente de ressusciter Billy pour en faire son esclave zombie, puis une caricature de héros de film d'action étant lui-même un cliché débarque, ce qui fait fuir le démon-sorcier, puis tout le monde se précipite dans le même portail dimensionnel que le méchant a ouvert pour fuir mais ça fout la merde et puis… ils se retrouvent là.

Et… Billy était dans une ruelle en train d'observer un truc. Les 2 autres le rejoignirent et purent voir le curieux spectacle de l'adolescent qui essayait de communiquer avec un pénis multicolore qui émettait des curieux sons, proches de celui d'un animal qui gémissait parce que son maître l'avait abandonné. Un spectacle à la fois cocasse et triste. Et une bonne occasion laissée à Clyde pour hurler.

« MAIS SERIEUX, QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST Y QUOI, TOUT CA ? C'EST QUOI, CETTE VILLE ? VOUS ETES QUI ? ET EST-CE QUE JE DOIS ME FAIRE INTERNER ? »

Et là, l'homme se retourna et parla pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré les deux jeunes voyageurs de l'espace.

« Si tu souhaites une réponse à tes questions, gamin, va falloir qu'on trouve une planque et vite ! Cette ville pue les cadavres sous les placards ! »

« On peut l'emmener avec nous ?, demanda Billy en désignant le pénis qui semblait être un peu ragaillardi et qui… jappait comme un petit chiot. De bonne grâce, il put prendre part à la recherche de cachette des 3 hommes. Ce qui créait une situation légèrement ridicule, quand on y pensait. Sérieusement, vous imaginez 2 ados, dont l'un avec une coiffure en piques, attifés n'importe comment, qui se promènent dans une grande ville futuriste en compagnie d'un Monsieur Muscle à la voix beaucoup trop testostéronée et d'un pénis coloré qui se comportait comme un petit chiot ? Moi, oui, mais c'est pas la question.

Le petit groupe finit par trouver une ruelle où s'abriter. Et, alors qu'ils étaient à peine assis à même le sol, le Musclor dévoila son nom et se mit à raconter une bien curieuse histoire.

« Serious » Sam Stone vient du 22ème siècle. Et lui et Mental… ça n'a jamais été la grande amitié. Le conquérant extraterrestre faisait partie d'une race nommée les Siriens et avait réussi à envahir le monde de Sam de façon extrêmement coordonnée et précise, raison pour laquelle Stone s'était dressé contre son pouvoir autoritaire et tyrannique. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de voyager dans le temps ou de se rendre sur la planète-mère des Siriens pour tuer Mental et changer le cours de l'histoire. A chaque fois, il avait échoué. C'était devenu comme une quête obsessionnelle, un duel à mort, comme Batman et le Joker ou encore le Tueur et le Commissaire (les vrais savent).

Et c'est là qu'il intervenait dans la dimension de Clyde. Ces derniers temps, le sorcier s'agitait beaucoup et changeait continuellement de dimensions. A chaque fois qu'il s'agitait, c'était signe qu'il était en train de préparer quelque chose. Et son instinct, une fois de plus, ne l'avait pas trompé. Problème, maintenant, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, vu que comme Billy avait fait un peu le con en le tapant, ça les avait entraînés n'importe où.

Les deux voyageurs spatiaux et même le phallus coloré écoutèrent toute l'histoire attentivement et même plus qu'attentivement pour ce qui était du pénis, qui se mit à s'agiter en entendant le nom de Mental. Immédiatement, Billy se rapprocha près de son « animal de compagnie » (on pouvait l'appeler comme ça) et se mit à l'interroger, comme si les deux avaient développé un lien télépathique (oui, c'est complètement n'importe quoi, mais de toute façon, tout cela n'avait déjà plus de sens au chapitre 2, alors balek !). Et cela provoqua l'incompréhension des autres.

« Euh, Billy, questionna Clyde, je sais que ça te fend le cœur de voir des animaux abandonnés mais là, t'en fais un peu trop, quand même… »

« Non, rétorqua son ami. Il est en train de me parler de ce mec dont Sam parlait… »

« Mental. »

« Ouais, c'est ça, Mental. Il connait ce type. C'est pour ça qu'il est ici. Il a fui. Et il sait beaucoup de choses sur lui. Mais pas la question la plus primordiale que je me pose… »

« Laquelle ?, demandèrent les deux à l'unisson.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Mikoto ne nous a pas suivis dans ce portail ? »

 _Encore autre part_

« Jevaismeréveiller, jevaismeréveiller, c'estuncauchemar, bordel, jevaismeréveiller, jevaismeréveiller… »

« Je crains bien que non, François. Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, tu es bien prisonnier dans le monde que tu as créé de tes mains… »

François Alliot (non, c'était pas Theurel) était bien obligé de le reconnaître, tout ce que l'esprit de la forêt venait de lui dire s'avérait être la stricte vérité et il était bien piégé dans un univers qu'il avait entièrement créé.

« Mais, mais, mais… mais comment je peux rentrer chez moi ? J'ai une femme et un enfant en bas âge ! Je ne peux pas rester éternellement là ! »

« Il y a une solution, mon ami. Et je crois que tu sais laquelle. »

Immédiatement, une longue rangée de cartes apparut devant le concepteur de jeux, qui prit un air halluciné en voyant ça.

« Non… »

« Si. Si tu veux qu'un portail dimensionnel s'ouvre, lui répondit l'esprit, l'un de tes rois devra rester 100 ans au pouvoir. Ou alors, tu devras briser la malédiction jetée par le Diable. Pas d'autre compromis possible. Adieu. »

Et l'esprit disparut, laissant François seul face aux cartes. Et avec cette interrogation sur le bien-fondé d'avoir créé _Reigns_ , finalement…

 **Et voili voilou ! Un chapitre un peu long à écrire, mais c'était bien cool !**

 **Une dernière chose avant de partir : je vous annonce (pour les très rares visiteurs de ce profil) que vous pourrez me retrouver prochainement sur le compte de Theta and Koscheii, dans le cadre d'une grande retranscription collaborative d'** _ **Aventures**_ **! Plus précisément dans les intersaisons,** _ **Les Survivants**_ **et les saisons 3 et 4 d'** _ **Aventures**_ **, donc ! Je vous préviendrai en temps voulu !**

 **Allez, sur ce, j'vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
